Hawkman
Origine Hawkman L'originale Hawkman era Carter Hall, era una reincarnazione di un principe egiziano antico nome Cheope. Ha scoperto che la "nona metal" potrebbe annullare gli effetti della gravità, che gli permette di volare. Carter ha deciso di combattere il crimine con la sua nuova capacità di trovare, così ha creato un costume che aveva grandi ali per aiutare a controllare se stesso i suoi poteri di volo in aria. Dal momento che Hall era un archeologo e storico nella sua vita quotidiana, ha preso armi medievali dal museo ha lavorato presso di aiutare la sua lotta per la giustizia. Creazione Hawkman è stato creato da Gardner Fox e Dennis Neville . La prima apparizione di Hawkman fu nel gennaio del 1940 in Flash Comics # 1, che è stato pubblicato da All-American Publications. Evolution Personaggio Oro Età: Terra-Due Carter Hall (Golden Age) Hawkman è stato creato da Gardner Fox durante la Golden Age . Nel 1940, Hawkman è apparso in Flash Comics # 1. The Golden Age Hawkman fu Carter Hall, un archeologo che ha scoperto un pugnale con una lama di cristallo. Si cade in uno stato di incoscienza e comincia a sognare di se stesso come l'antico principe egiziano Cheope. Cheope è stato opposto da Hath-Set , un sacerdote del falco-dio Anubis. Hath-Set catturato Cheope e la moglie, Shiera, poi li aveva sacrificati con la lama di cristallo, e Cheope giurò che sarebbe tornato e vendicarsi. Lui si sveglia e fa una passeggiata di pensare attraverso ciò che era accaduto. Lungo la strada, si imbatte in una donna che riconosce, che è la reincarnazione di Shiera. Lei dimostra dicendogli che anche lei ha avuto strane visioni. Perché si sono incontrati a causa di un disastro metropolitana, decide di indagare la questione. Prende Shiera a casa e indossa il suo costume. Egli sa anche misteriosamente sulla " ennesimo metallo ", che ha proprietà anti-gravitazionali. Hawkman è diventato più popolare come il suo personaggio era fresco. Inoltre, il plagio è stata forse incoraggiata come c'era una somiglianza tra Hawkman e una gara chiamata Hawk-people nei fumetti di Flash Gordon. Durante l'All-Star Comics, Hawkman fatto apparizioni e All-Star Comics # 3 , è stato presentato con la Justice Society of America . Con All-Star Comics # 8 , divenne presidente. Sheldon Moldoff anche fatto Hawkman un carattere più popolare con il suo nuovo stile, portando in molti dettagli nei suoi disegni. Shiera Sanders divenne anche un personaggio di primo piano, scoprendo il segreto di Carter Hall e salvandolo da volta in volta. In Flash Comics # 24 , divenne Hawkgirl e combatté a fianco Hawkman. Di volta in volta Hawkman invocato un vero falco di nome Big Red in cui risolvere i crimini. Sheldon Moldoff è stato sostituito da Joe Kubert e diminuita la quantità di dettagli nelle sue raffigurazioni di Hawkman. Flash Comics è stato annullato in Flash Comics # 104 , ma avrebbe continuato appare in All-Star Comics. Ironia della sorte, il suo lungo soggiorno è stato a causa della mancanza della sua popolarità. Di solito, quando un personaggio ha il proprio titolo, sono stati sostituiti da altri caratteri. Sembra come se Hawkman era abbastanza popolare per essere apprezzato, ma non abbastanza per guadagnare la sua popolare serie. Nel 1951, tuttavia, sembrava come se Hawkman era scomparso per sempre. Silver Age: Terra-One Katar Hol (Silver Age) Nella Silver Age , le modifiche vennero a Hawkman per volere di Julius Schwartz , debuttando nel The Brave and the Bold # 34 . Artista Joe Kubert ha avuto influenza sul personaggio in questa epoca. Questo Silver Age Hawkman era piuttosto simile alla versione Golden Age nel suo aspetto, poteri, e la metodologia. La sua origine è stato cambiato, e la sua nuova identità è stata quella di Katar Hol, un membro delle forze di polizia alato Thanagar . A differenza di altri reinvenzioni carattere della stessa epoca, il suo vestito è andato in gran parte invariata. "Nono Metal" è stato ora chiamato "ennesimo metallo." Dopo la crisi , gli editori DC non volevano confondere i lettori con i personaggi co-esistenti. Hanno deciso di porre fine alla Justice Society in Last Days of Justice Society , che li ha visti inseriti in un limbo in cui hanno combattuto fuori Ragnarok . Così, Carter e Shiera Hall da Golden Age erano spariti. Le versioni Silver Age svolte per alcuni anni prima di essere se stessi riavviato in Hawkworld . Età Moderna: Nuova Terra Katar Hol Katar Hol (Nuova Terra) Hawkworld è stato rilasciato nel 1989 e illustrata da Tim Truman . C'era una sensazione più scuro al soggetto, il contrasto della corruzione sociale, il razzismo e l'imperialismo. I costumi sono stati ridisegnati in qualche modo, con la maggior parte delle ali del Thanagarian ora in metallo. La tossicodipendenza è stata affrontata anche con il nuovo Katar Hol essere dipendente da loro presto nella storia. La sua personalità è stata ritratta con più di una vena esistenziale, anche se il suo arco di carattere ancora lo portano indietro verso eroismo. A causa del divario tra la crisi e Hawkworld, non c'era un taglio netto dai racconti Silver Age, così è stato rivelato che la Silver Age Hawkman e Hawkwoman avevano servito nella JLA e JSA, e in realtà era Fel Andar, un personaggio separato . Sharon Hall, una donna sulla Terra era il vecchio Alata. Quando l'originale Hawkman e Hawkwoman tornarono, Fel Andar tornò a Thanagar e Sharon Hall è stato ucciso per coprire le tracce di Andar. E 'risolto il problema dell'assenza di Hawkman, ma è stato visto come insoddisfacente e confuso. Questa confusione potrebbe portare a una serie di riavvii nei prossimi anni. Hawk Avatar Hawk Avatar (Nuova Terra) Il primo di questi è andato fuori Zero Hour . Hawkman ha guadagnato una nuova serie, ma è andata male, aggravando la confusione della serie precedente. Una nuova convenzione di questa versione è il Hawk Avatar, un campione delle creature in forma umana. Zero Hour combinato le versioni precedenti di Hawkman mentre in gran parte mantenendo l'aspetto di Katar Hol. Tuttavia, molti lettori pensavano che confonde invece di chiarire. Alla fine, Hawk vari avatar furono banditi nel regno di Dio Falco, e da una continuità per diversi anni. Carter Hall Carter Hall (New Earth) Il ritorno di Hawkman viene da Hawkgirl, quando Zauriel, qualcuno che è stato discusso come la prossima Hawkman mostra il suo Shiera ha ripreso il corpo di Kendra. Nel frattempo, Jay Garrick , il Golden Age Flash , scopre che da una nave Thanagarian, ennesimo metallo è stato scoperto, e Thanagarians usato per modellare artefatti, e uno di loro era il Artigli di Horus. Con l'aiuto di Black Adam , torna al presente e racconta la JSA che Hawkman sta tornando. Kendra nel frattempo sta volando attraverso lo spazio quando si finisce su Thanagar e viene a sapere di un demone chiamato Onimar Synn che sta ordinando cadaveri Thanagarian per attaccare Thanagar. Kendra ei suoi protettori nascondersi. Kendra poi viene a sapere che l'ennesimo Metal è "psico-ricettivo" e che risponde alle emozioni. Lei viene quindi visualizzato un pò di storia in cui Carter Hall incontra Paran Katar e stabilisce un collegamento tra ennesimo Metallo essere "psico-ricettivo" e aveva concesso Cheope i ricordi razziali all'interno del metallo. Kendra chiede perché lei è chiamato a Thanagar e gli viene detto che lei è di agire come un faro emozionante per Hawkman. Poi, da un pool di bubbling arriva la mano di Hawkman ed è Carter Hall, di nuovo giovane. Post-Flashpoint: Terra-0 Carter Hall (Terra 0) Nel Nuovo 52 rilancio Carter Hall è ancora Hawkman, e sembra essere in espansione sul lavoro svolto da Geoff Johns in JSA e Brightest Day, piuttosto che tutto il riavvio. L'ennesimo Metal è ora una parte del corpo di Carter, ma il suo aspetto non è molto diverso rispetto alle versioni precedenti. Hawman viene braccato da Hawkwoman per aver ucciso suo fratello. I Thangarians erano in guerra con una razza aliena chiamata Damonites. Il avvelenato il cibo in un banchetto dove le due gare avevano deciso di fare una tregua. Il veleno deve essere stato dell'aria nati e la peste che i Thangarians chiamavano ha preso il loro leader Imperatore Provis. Corsar, l'erede apparente, è diventato fame potere e la guerra folle. Mise i minatori in pericolo aprendo miniere chiuse che erano instabili. Quando il metallo ennesimo stato finalmente estratto ha scelto Kator Hol. Questo è stato il colpo di grazia per la sanità mentale di Corsar e ha attaccato Kator. Ha colpito una presa elettrica e il feedback lo carbonizzato di un cadavere bruciato. Shayera corse e vide Kator sul corpo di suo fratello e subito beleived lo ha ucciso, Kator fuggito sulla Terra dove ha risieduto fino al Hawkwoman è stato in grado di individuare him.He sta collaborando con freccia verde per fermare di essere estradato in Thanagar. Egli è ora un membro della Justice League of America, come un avversario di Aquaman, la cui brutalità è uguale al suo. Maggiore Story Arcs Oro Età: Terra-Due Hath-Set Reborn Hath-Set Continuando con la sua indagine, trova un grande generatore elettrico e incontra un uomo di nome Dr. Anton Hastor, che dimostra di essere la reincarnazione di Hath-Set. Durante la loro lotta, fanno una scoperta sulla Nona Metallo - non conduce elettricità come "elettricità ... è la base di ... gravità." Il dottor Anton si rende conto che Hawkman è la reincarnazione di Cheope, il che significava che Shiera deve essere stato reincarnato pure. Il dottor Anton utilizza quindi un incantesimo su richiamo Shiera a lui, sperando di arrivare a Hawkman attraverso di lei. Quando Hawkman torna a casa, scopre che Shiera è scomparso e la trova nella tana del dottor Anton, che sta per sacrificare Shiera da fulminanti lei su un altare di Anubis. Hawkman getta un foglio di Nona metallo che egli portò con sé su Shiera, schermatura lei da eventuali danni. Ha poi spara una balestra in Dr. Anton. Silver Age: Terra-One Hawkman rimanere sulla Terra Byth Il cattivo questa volta era un mutaforma chiamato Byth e la coppia viaggio sulla Terra per fermarlo. Arrivando sulla Terra, incontrano un uomo di nome George Emmett, che crede la loro storia e lui ei suoi vestiti moglie dà. Ha inoltre stabilisce le altre cose per Hawkman, tra cui un lavoro e un appartamento. L'entrambi scoprono che possano comunicare con gli uccelli, un effetto collaterale del cervello "elettronico" che avevano impiantato per imparare la lingua inglese. Con quella conoscenza, inizia ad utilizzarlo uccelli come spie e di un uccello riesce ad ottenere una posizione su Byth. Si scopre che Marvis Trento, naturalista del museo, aveva preso una foto con un uccello Thanagarian in esso. Quando Hawkman scopre, Byth trasforma in un mostro chiamato Brontadon. Con i due mazze presi dal museo da dove lavora Hawkman, i due falchi permettono Brontadon di ingoiare le mazze scavate che contengono sedativi. Il mostro alla fine si trasforma torna alla sua forma normale. Mandano Byth torna a Thanagar, ma decidono di restare sulla Terra, per studiare i loro studi di polizia. Adam Strange & Hawkman Adam Strano After The Brave and the Bold, sono stati trasferiti al Mistero nello spazio insieme a Adam Strano . Confrontando Hawkman ad Adamo Strano, erano molto diversa, anche se avevano molte cose in comune. Adam Strano è stato anche un archeologo e ha lavorato in un museo. Hawkman è stato chiamato "La Polizia dei due mondi", mentre Strano era "L'uomo dei due mondi". Essi erano opposti a causa dei loro pianeti e le avventure di Hawkman solito risieduto nell'emisfero settentrionale, mentre Strange è stato fissato nel sud del mondo. Per tutta la Silver Age, Marvis Trent flirtato con Hawkman anche se era sposato. I suoi cattivi non erano fantastici, ma Ombra Ladro era piuttosto un cattivo eccezionale, facendo rimonte occasionali. Golden Age Incontra Silver Age Justice Society of Earth-2 Con il concetto di molteplici Terre, Golden Age Hawkman e Hawkgirl restituiti e la Justice League e Justice Society soddisfatte. Terra Carter 2 e Shiera Sala avuto un figlio chiamato Hector , che sarebbe poi diventato il Scarab d'argento e poi Dottor Destino . Nel 1964, Hawkman ha guadagnato la sua propria serie e nella Justice League of America # 31, Hawkman è stato inserito nella Justice League. Durante il suo tempo con la Justice League nel corso del 1970, il fumetto è diventato sempre più politica e Hawkman, che era tradizionalista, ha avuto molti argomenti con la progressiva Green Arrow . Nel 1977, l'Alata cambiato il suo nome in Hawkwoman nel mondo Finest Comics # 272 e ha chiesto l'appartenenza alla JLA. Si è visto come riflette il cambiamento di ruoli di genere. La guerra Shadow of Hawkman Hawkwoman Thanagar anche combattuto una guerra contro Rann e per questo, Hawkman e Hawkwoman tagliare i legami con Thanagar. Sono arrivati a una tregua, ma Thangar rivolto la sua attenzione verso la Terra, la pianificazione per conquistarlo. Hawkman si oppose all'idea di La Guerra Ombra di Hawkman nel 1985. In questa mini-serie di quattro parti, Hawkwoman è stato assassinato, ma si scopre che Shayera era ancora vivo. Era solo che Marvis Trent indossava il costume di Hawkwoman. La mini-serie ha avuto successo e ha ottenuto il suo speciale proprio nel 1986 e una seconda, ma che è stato annullato a causa di scarse vendite. Età Moderna: Nuova Terra Katar Hol: Katar Hol è Half-umano Golden Age Hawkman & Hawkwoman sono tornati DC poi ha deciso di riportare la Justice Society perché era libero di complicazioni prima delle reincarnazioni di molti personaggi. Nel 1992 di Armageddon: Inferno, Waverider, un viaggiatore del tempo, salvò la Justice Society dal loro universo limbo, permettendo loro di combattere contro un altro nemico, Abraxis, e da lì in poi, la Justice Society è stato portato di nuovo nel DC Universe. Con questo, sono stati autorizzati a portare Carter Hall e Shiera Sala della Golden Age in Hawkworld. Lì, Paran Katar, padre di Katar Hol, fece amicizia con Carter Hall nel corso del 1930 e lo infilò una quantità di ennesimo metallo, permettendo Carter di progettare il proprio costume ed eseguire quel disegno. Non sulla Terra, anche lui si innamorò di una donna, e che la donna ha dato alla luce Katar Hol. Si è scoperto che era per metà umano. Carter Hall: Artigli di Horus Artigli di Horus Carter mette poi sul Artigli di Horus e come lui, un'onda spinge un'orda di cadaveri sopra. Carter ritiene che Kendra è Shiera, ma Kendra pensa in modo diverso. Atom-Smasher viene poi inghiottito dagli assistenti di Onimar Synn Cripta e Phade . Onimar Synn poi si appare, disintegrando Sabbia Hawkins e lanciando Black Adam. Poi si gira verso Hawkman e Hawkgirl, li scarica elettrica. Hawkman, Hawkgirl e il resto della JSA si svegliano in una prigione. Onimar Synn poi arriva e dice a Hawkman e Hawkgirl loro morte: passeggiate fuori una plancia e cadere nella Piana di Bones. Essi vengono poi spinti oltre puntini rossi diventano in lontananza. Mentre cade, Carter chiede a Kendra se lei si fida di lui. Lei dice che lei fa e si rompe la corda libera e vola davanti a lei, uccidendo gli zombie sottostanti poi prendere lei. Una tempesta di sabbia comincia a formarsi e Hawkman e Hawkgirl attacco Phade. Onimar Synn poi si appare, percependo la presenza di Hawkman. Black Adam ha recuperato dallo spazio e da una velocità così in fretta, egli affronta Onimar Synn proprio sotto la superficie del pianeta, mentre Atom Smasher, ancora dentro Cripta, lo lacera. L'ACC inoltre si trova libero in carcere sfruttando la velocità di Jay Garrick. Onimar Synn poi le riforme se stesso in un gigante dalla città e inizia fracassare alla JSA. Hawkman dice Hawkgirl che il suo nuovo corpo è fatto di metallo Ennesimo e che contenga l'Artiglio di Horus. Lui le dice che il loro destino è insieme. A quanto pare, Kendra vede che pure e entrambi bacio. Sembra funzionare come Onimar Synn rompe ed esplode. Dopo l'esplosione di Onimar Synn, Kendra alla fine lo rifiuta, dicendo che ha bisogno di risolvere questo tutti fuori e Carter approva passivamente. Il team di resistenza Thanagarian poi teletrasporta l'ACC sulla Terra e Hawkman promette di tornare, scegliendo tra due mondi. Hawkman Ritorna alla JSA Suo indietro Ha scelto di tornare alla JSA, ma non è diventato presidente. Una nuova serie di Hawkman è stato rilasciato anche con l'Alata come il suo co-protagonista. Il rapporto tra loro due è cambiato, però, come anche se Kendra Saunders era la reincarnazione di Shiera Hall, non avrebbe mai potuto vedere se stessa come Shiera, né poteva immaginare il modo in cui il loro rapporto una volta. Alla fine, Kendra ha espresso il suo desiderio di non entrare in relazione e Carter accettato. Questa serie di Hawkman non è stato un best seller, ma è durato più a lungo di qualsiasi altra serie di Hawkman. Confusione corse dilagante tra i lettori, come Hawkman era troppo in profondità una trama di partecipare a Countdown to Infinite Crisis . Inoltre, i lettori si sono chiesti se il conto alla rovescia preceduta o seguita Il Rann-Thanagar guerra. Hawkman è apparso anche in "crisi della coincidenza" JSA e JLA storyline, e fu anche ucciso fuori nella sua serie. Golden Eagle In questa serie, i vecchi nemici di Hawkman si uniscono con The Fadeaway Ma n forze e droga Hawkman e l'ordine di lui per battere Alata. Lei va in coma e Golden Eagle gli offre aiuto e inoltre sostiene di essere suo figlio. L'entrambi combattono contro i cattivi, ma Hawkman viene ucciso fuori. Un cattivo chiamato Viola Pilgrim poi attacca Alata in ospedale e Golden Eagle la difende. Viola Pilgrim scappa e velocità Saunders , che è anche lì, provare a raccontare Alata che Hawkman è morto. Tuttavia, l'Alata augura che Hawkman è in carcere. Golden Eagle e velocità Saunders poi spiegano che Hawkman è stato il lavaggio del cervello e poi le dicono che è morto. Alata dice che Hath-Set può uccidere solo Hawkman, ma Golden Eagle dice che era lì. Satana ora controlla il crimine e risiede in The Lure, un club. Fadeaway L'uomo poi arriva e le dà la valigetta per il pagamento del lavoro Hawkman. Dice poi si rifiuta di vendere il Mantello di Caligostro. Al Museo Stonecraft, Hawkgirl rimpiange di non essere in una relazione con Hawkman e scopre che Golden Eagle è il figlio di Hawkman, che la confonde anche. Viola Pilgrim attacca di nuovo e mentre combatte Hawkgirl, Hawkman appare ma il cattivo sfugge. Si scopre che Golden Eagle è ora Hawkman e lui racconta la sua storia. Era un orfano chiamato Charley Parker coinvolti con la criminalità quando un giorno ha tentato il suicidio quando Hawkman lo salva. Hawkman ascolta la storia del ragazzo e gli dice di andare a vedere Carter Hall. Quando lo fa, scopre Adam Strano cadere l'armatura che sarebbe diventato l'armatura di Golden Eagle. Una notte, Charley trovato Alata ferito nel perseguimento delle Ombre Thief. Charley prese una spada e combatte il cattivo quando Hawkman è arrivato per finire il combattimento e portarlo in prigione. Hawkman poi rivela la sua identità di Charley e promette di allenare lui e gli dà l'armatura. Hawkman poi lascia come un nuovo curatore è stato assunto. The Death Chi è Charley? Charley poi si trasferì in California e si unì ai Teen Titans e anche stato ingannato da Deathstroke . Ha rischiato di morire con la missione di Deathstroke, ma il metallo ennesimo lo guarì. Torna al presente, l'Alata chiede perché Charley indossa un'armatura di Hawkman e lui risponde che vuole attirare fuori gli assassini di suo padre. E 'dimostrato da quando ha preso un campione di sangue da lui quando Hawkman è morto. Il nuovo Hawkman Nell'epilogo, Fadeaway Man visita Lion Mane dove paga Lion Mane i soldi per il lavoro Hawkman. Dopo Fadeaway L'uomo lascia, Lion Mane odori qualcosa e va al di fuori di check it out. Egli strappa attraverso alcuni guerrieri africani e poi viene colpito da un'ascia, più e più volte con il nuovo Hawkman, che è più feroce di quello scorso, chiedendo di sapere dove Fadeaway uomo può essere trovato. In San Rocco, il nuovo Hawkman e Hawkgirl sono alla ricerca di informazioni da Santana quando pugnala Alata in spalla e fughe. Nel frattempo, su un'isola del Mediterraneo, una figura prende il Mantello di Caligostro e poi batte il cattivo. In India, Marcia, un altro cattivo è in gabbia in una grande gabbia e una voce disincarnata le dice che nessuno è qui per salvare lei. Oro Segreto Aquila Past A St. Roch, Hawkman tende a ferite di Hawgirl e dice che vuole lei portarla a Thanagar. Poi insulta Carter, chiamandolo un impostore e poi la prende a pugni. Il suo passato è stato davvero tutto una bugia e lui solo aggiunto l'orfanotrofio per permettere alle persone di pietà di lui, anche i Teen Titans, ma Robin aveva sempre sospettato qualcosa. Poi si prepara a ucciderla, quando si sente una spada che colpisce la schiena. E 'il vero Hawkman con il Mantello di Cagliostro. Carter utilizza quindi il mantello di teletrasportarsi Charley al covo di Fadeaway dell'uomo. Si scopre che il vero nome di Charley è Ch'al Andar, figlio di Fel Andar, che aveva rappresentato Hawkman a un certo punto. I due battaglia e lui rivela che era lui quello che aveva previsto la morte di Hawkman. Poi racconta la sua storia familiare e racconta di suo nonno chiamato Andar Pul che è venuto sulla Terra nel 1947, dove ha sposato una donna di nome Naomi O'Neil e ha avuto un figlio insieme denominata Fel Andar. Quando l'ACC è stato inviato alla dimensione limbo, Fel Andar fu inviato come spia e si innamorò di una donna di nome Sharon Parker. Fel Andar poi divenne Hawkman e la mente di Sharon Parker è stato riprogrammato a pensare che fosse Hawkwoman e Charley è stato dato in adozione. Sharon Parker è stato ucciso perché aveva scoperto la verità. Fel Andar fu imprigionato per il suo lignaggio e fuggì verso la Terra due volte - la prima volta, per dare Charley l'armatura e la seconda volta, per salvare Charley quando ha combattuto la Gnu. Carter stava perdendo la lotta poi utilizzato il Mantello della Cagliostro e mettere Charley sulla sua nave. Carter spiega poi al JSA e Green Arrow che sapeva che Hath-Set era dietro questo quindi ha avuto suo figlio, il Dr. Destino, lanciare l'illusione della propria morte e scoprì che Golden Eagle era Hath-Set e si ricongiunge alla JSA ancora una volta. Hawkman e Hawkgirl sono poi visti volare sopra l'Egitto e Hawkgirl lo rimprovera per non cluing lei su questo. Carter si scusa, dicendole che lo farà con un viaggio in Spagna. Usando il mantello, si teletrasportano in Spagna e si è lasciato con alcuni bei vestiti ed è invitato a cena al piano di sotto. Lei va a cena, e la entrambi brindare al futuro. Hawkman in Crisi Infinita / La guerra Rann-Thanagar La guerra Rann-Thanagar Il problema con Hawkman era i suoi problemi di continuità e storie contrastanti. Hawkman finito con Hawkman # 45 e Hawkman # 46 è stato pubblicizzato come un prologo a La guerra Rann-Thanagar. In questo numero, ha caratterizzato un OMAC aspetto ed è stato sorprendente vedere come essi non appaiono fino Countdown to Infinite Crisis e La guerra Rann-Thanagar è stato precedentemente pensato per funzionare in contemporanea con Il Progetto OMAC, il che significava che questo era un aspetto tardo OMAC e che conoscono tutti i misteri mostrate durante l'esecuzione del Progetto OMAC. In JSA # 76 , che è stato rilasciato intorno allo stesso tempo come Il Progetto OMAC Il Progetto OMAC # 4 e The OMAC progetto # 5 e la Justice Society non sapeva che gli esseri umani sono dentro i OMACs, che solleva un problema. Posizionamento del debutto di La guerra Rann-Thanagar insieme al progetto OMAC reso possibile ristabilire la sua connessione con la JSA e JLA. Hawkman # 46 era anche un prologo a La guerra Rann-Thanagar che risolto i problemi di continuità per quanto riguarda il conto alla rovescia per Infinite Crisis. Un uragano spazza attraverso San Rocco e fa riferimento all'uragano Katrina. Mentre Hawkman e Hawkgirl stanno combattendo servitori di satana, lei usa questa occasione per causare più danni. Larve Detective che è parte del dipartimento di polizia di San Rocco dice ai suoi uomini di fare marcia indietro quando uno dei tirapiedi prendere un ostaggio. Questo è quando il fratello Eye attiva Larve come OMAC. Ha poi colpisce il seguace. Hawkman e Hawkgirl hanno familiarità con i OMACs suggeriscono che questa storia si verifica dopo la OMAC progetto # 6 . Gli Hawks impegnano la OMAC e attirarli in uragano sperando che possa disturbare il segnale di Brother Eye. Lo fa, e Hawkman cattura l'ostaggio prima che possa colpire la terra. Alata suggerisce che lui fa Dr. Mid-Nite per il test. Larve chiede di sapere cosa sta succedendo, e il Dr. Mid-Nite spiega che ha ricevuto i nano-robot durante la vaccinazione antinfluenzale. Hawkman e Hawkgirl ricordano in un'altra stanza guardando una foto con il Atom sulla spalla di Hawkman. Kendra chiede se Carter ha mantenuto in contatto con lui. Lui dice che non ha dato Jean Loring , moglie del dottor Raymond Palmer, Atom, fuggito da Arkham Asylum , ma un flashback mostra che sta mentendo. Settimane prima di questo, Hawkman siede e legge il giornale sulla prigionia di Jean Loring. Il telefono squilla e l'Atom viaggia attraverso le linee telefoniche, raccontando Hawkman come tutto cambia, anche se è finita, e dimostra che lui è infastidito su come "... alla fine, si scopre essere uno di noi. "The Atom dice poi Hawkman sta andando via per un po 'e chiede a Hawkman se può promettere di non dire a nessuno di questo incontro. Indietro nel tempo presente, gli Hawks sentire un incidente nel laboratorio del Dr. Mid-Nite ed eseguire per vedere Larve voltò di nuovo in un OMAC. Mentre Alata mantiene la OMAC occupato, Dr. Mid-Nite attacca una versione in miniatura del partenariato euromediterraneo, che Batman aveva usato prima per spegnere i punteggi di OMACs su scala più ampia. Si taglia poi al pianeta Rann dove ci sono i rifugiati Thanagarian sul pianeta Rann. Sardath dice poi Adamo Strano che ha ricevuto un messaggio da Psion, suggerendo un'alleanza con i Thanagarians, che potrebbe significare la guerra. Adam Strano dice che sarà lui a prendere un po 'di assistenza, cioè gli Hawks. Torna al museo San Rocco, Hawkman trova un pacchetto e aprirlo, trova una fenice. Si affrontano, e Hawkman pensa che Fadeaway Man inviato. Fadeaway uomo è in piedi sul tetto di un edificio di fronte al museo e salta nel lucernario aperto e ruba il Mantello di Cagliostro. Blackest Night La morte di Hawkman e Hawkgirl Carter Hall è visto respingere una rabbia scoraggiato Ray Palmer, quando quest'ultimo chiede a Carter di fargli visitare la tomba di Jean Loring. Testimoni Kendra lui fracassare il telefono per evitare che Ray di viaggiare attraverso. Quando Carter chiede cosa sta facendo lì, lei dice di essere preoccupata per la sua rabbia di montaggio. Questo porta ad una lunga conversazione sul loro rapporto inesistente, e la tensione creata dai loro destini intrecciati e l'incapacità di Kendra per accedere ai ricordi delle sue vite passate. Kendra poi cerca di spiegare che lei ha sempre avuto a controllare i suoi istinti, a causa della maledizione che condividevano, in cui si afferma che nel momento in cui il loro amore per l'altro era maggiore, la clessidra si trasformerebbe, e avrebbero entrambi morire prima del tempo. A quel punto, lei quasi rivela come si sente su di lui quando è impalata da dietro da una lancia tenuto dal Black Lantern Sue Dibny. Black Lantern Hawkman e Hawkgirl Un Carter stordito viene poi facilmente martoriata dalla Black Lantern Ralph Dibny, il Elongated uomo, usando la propria mazza di Hawkman ennesimo metallo contro di lui. Prima Alata muore, dice Carter che, nonostante la mancanza dei ricordi delle loro vite passate, lei lo ha sempre amato. Carter, gravemente ferito, cerca di reagire, ma il suo cuore viene estratto da Elongated uomo, uccidendolo. Dopo i suoi e Kendra di cuori sono consumati per alimentare gli anelli neri, appare la Mano Nera e la stampa più due anelli, che poi comandano i cadaveri di entrambi Carter e Kendra a salire come Lanterne Nere. Hawkman accanto al suo amore Shierra Hall è una delle Lanterne Nere di essere pienamente risorgere dalle Lanterne Bianche. Scheda Tecnica Nome Carter Hall/ Katar Hall/ Hawkman OrigineDc Genere Uomo Classificazione Alieno/ Eroe/ Reincarnazione Età 30 anni ma ha vissuto varie vite Poteri Hawkman indossa un'armatura di metallo Nth che gli garantisce forza, resistenza, velocità e agilità sovrumane, rigenerazione, capacità di vincere la gravità, volo, sensi potenziati , capacità di sopravvivere in luoghi poco ossigenati( migliaia di metri d'altezza), esperto nel corpo a corpo , esperto nell'uso delle armi, esperto archeologo,/ Il metallo Nth reagisce a Hawkman potendosi trasformare in una corazza che lo rende ancora più potente Debolezza Nessuna in particolare se si esclude che la sua anima è bloccata in un ciclo di morte e rinascita con quella della sua amata, nel momento in cui si ritrovano sono destinati a morire di nuovo( ma nel Giorno più splendente questa maledizione è stata sconfitta ) Capacità Distruttiva Edificio/ Usando l'Artiglio di Horus Montagna o potenzialmente maggiore( Vedi equippagiamento standard per informazioni) Raggio d'azione Svariati metri 'Velocità Supersonica Durabilità Elevatissima ( abbastanza forte da sopportare colpi da Black Adam) Forza di Sollevamento 50 tonnellate almeno potenzialmente maggiore Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard Spade, scusi, asce, mazze ferrate, artigli, L'artiglio di Horus( un guanto che attinge energia dal campo elettromagnetico del pianeta in pratica è come essere colpiti dal pianeta stesso! Con un solo colpo Hawkman ha sconfitto Superman) Intelligenza Molto alta Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari